To Love, or Not to Love-That is the Question
by ThePennameIsUnimportant
Summary: She didn't belong in that family. That was the one thing that she knew. She didn't look like them, she didn't act like them, and she certainly did not feel the way they did. She knows why Narcissa doesn't kick her out. She knows that Lucius hates her. Draco, though. Draco is different.


Hi! This is my first story in a very, very long time. I hope you enjoy it! Review to remind me to update... I'm quite forgetful at times.

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. It would be flattering to believe otherwise though. **

18 YEARS AGO

"Take care of her, Cissy," she gasped as she clutched Narcissa's hand tightly in her own. "You can't," she coughed, "You can't let Father kill her. It's not her fault."

"Of course, of course," Narcissa stammered as she clasped her sister's hand in her own, "I won't let him hurt the little princess."

"You'll raise her as if she's your own?" she persisted.

"Of course," Narcissa answered, "As if she was my own child."

"You'll protect her as fiercely as you would Draco?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I'll protect her."

A look of relief filled Angelica Black's face as her sister promised to care for the dear, sweet daughter she had worked so hard for. She laughed humorlessly in her mind. Oh, how cruel the world was, to make her work so hard for something just to have it taken away after a few short minutes.

"Can I hold her? One last time?" she choked out.

"Of course," Narcissa whispered back softly, as she took the newborn baby out of her cradle and handed her to Angelica.

The mother cooed as she rocked the baby back and forth in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered, "I love you."

"That will be enough," a cold voice boomed from behind them, "Give the damned thing to Narcissa."

The mother handed her baby to her sister, and took one last look at it with haunted eyes. 'Goodbye, darling,' she thought, 'Goodbye.' A curse was shouted, and Narcissa shielded the baby from the blinding green light that filled the room. She couldn't help herself when her knees gave out, and she shriek, mourning the loss of her late sister. Another short flash was noticed from the corner of her eye, and she found herself alone in the room with a wailing baby and the dead body of her sister.

She cursed internally- cursed the Dark Lord, cursed the idiotic Death Eater who thought that it would be "fun" to toy with her sister's emotions, and eventually with her life.

He was a dark, stupid man, a spoiled boy, who had thought it would be awesome to test the loyalty of the daughter of one of the greatest Death Eaters, one that was Voldemort's right hand man. He had pretended to be a Muggle, and pursued her, eventually gaining her trust. He thought that he could expose her as a traitor, thought that he could make a fool out of the Wizarding World's most famous and dangerous family. He thought wrong. He impregnated Angelica, and sought out the Dark Lord to tell of the Black family's treachery. He had succeeded, but only partially. The Black family was not disgraced, but only Angelica was, for she kept secrets well. Only after Narcissa's pleading for months, did the Dark Lord agree to let Angelica keep that bastard's child for 9 months, and birth it before killing Angelica herself. The bastard didn't get off scotch-free either, and was in a little 'accident' which took his life. Of course, this accident was caused by Bellatrix, but she was way too clever to be caught.

Narcissa sighed to herself as she looked down at the tiny thing that was cradled in her arms. She stroked the baby's soft brown hair as it nuzzled deeper into her chest, tiny fingers clenching and unclenching. The baby opened her eyes for the first time, and Narcissa almost dropped it in shock. Her eyes were brown, a beautiful shade of chocolate. Clearly, she took on all of her father's features, from her brown hair, to her brown eyes. She did have her mother's lovely, porcelain skin and curly locks, however, and Narcissa blinked, a single tear falling from her deep, crystal blue eyes.

"Hermione Granger," she whispered, "What ever are we going to do with you?"

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R please :).**


End file.
